Baby's First Christmas
by DekotaSkye
Summary: John and Aeryn celebrates Christmas with family.


Baby's First Christmas  
  
By: DekotaSkye  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters, the Jim Henson Company does, and.whoever else. Just using the characters for a moment in fun and entertainment. Special thanks go out to Andromeda for Beta and the use of her Plot Bunny Buster. Spoiler: Terra Firma Rated: G-shippy sap  
  
Earth. John had finally made their way back to his homeworld. He was so happy to be able to introduce his and Aeryn's children to their grandfather. Who would have imagined that they would come back at Christmas time again?  
  
John watched his father and sister holding a child each. Aeryanna couldn't be still as she tried to take in all the bright lights, shiny decorations, and bright colors. She bobbed in her grandfather's lap pointing out each treasure she discovered. Her voice was high with excitement. Ian sat quietly on his Aunt's lap his attention captured by the flashing lights on the tree.  
  
John turned his head slightly as Aeryn came back into the room carrying a tray of two steaming cups. Smiling John took a cup of hot chocolate turning his attention back to Aeryanna when she jumped up pointing to the star. Curling up next to John, Aeryn sipped on her lukewarm tea. A smile flashed across her face as Ian pointed and gurgle out as he bounced forward.  
  
"Do you understand what Ian just said?" Aeryn inquired jokily.  
  
Cutting an eye at her, John chucked. "Yeah. Pretty. How would I know he's just a baby?"  
  
"Oh, I seem to remember you could understand Aeryanna pretty good. Baby talk, a Earth thing." She leaned in to him.  
  
John snaked his arm around her, kissing her on the cheek; he looked back at his family. The feelings he had been experiencing for the past couple of days were something he had feared of never knowing again. This time around being back on Earth didn't feel like a mistake. This time around it felt right. He joined in laughing with Aeryn as Ian tried to take a dive off of Olivia's lap, wanting to join his sister now squatting as she watched her grandfather dig out a package from the back, underside of the tree.  
  
"Dad, what are you doing?" John had to ask.  
  
Grunting, Jack pulled out a brightly wrapped box. Holding it up in the air in triumph he tossed it to John. "Open it."  
  
Catching it, he looked at it then back at his father. "Why? It's not even Christmas yet?"  
  
"I know just open it," his father said pulling Aeryanna back into his lap.  
  
Withdrawing his arm from around Aeryn, John sat his cup down on the side table. Raising the package to his ear he shook it. Aeryn stared at him suspiciously.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"See if I can hear.never mind." He started to rip the paper off, peeking a look at his father. "Seasonal passes to Disney World? My own key to the bathroom at."  
  
As the paper fell away he paused in talking as he left the led. Silently he just stared into the box. Within a few minutes Aeryanna asked. "Daddy, what Santa bring you?"  
  
"Keys," he said holding up a single key on a ring. Shooting his father a look he lightheartedly said. "You know, Dad, I was just kidding."  
  
Olivia had stood up with Ian in her arms moving to the couch. "It's not that."  
  
"Ok, it doesn't look like it would fit a car, so.some kind of building?"  
  
Jack shook his head. "John, I know you've been away for a while but surely you remember what kind of key that is."  
  
"House?" He glimpse at Aeryn. "Look, babe, Dad gave me my own key to the house."  
  
Olivia playfully smacked the back of John's head. "Silly, open the envelope in the bottom. "  
  
He dropped the key into Aeryn's hand as he fished out a plain white envelope. Opening it he pulled out pictures and once more fell silent, staring. His mouth had dropped open as he flickered through them. Sitting next to him Aeryn saw a rustic house in the middle of trees.hundreds of trees. She murmured, "Frell, another forest."  
  
Olivia shifted Ian in her arms. "Well?"  
  
John glanced at his father. "A house? Ah, Dad."  
  
"John, it's for when you, Aeryn, the children and your friends while you're on here on Earth. I.we thought you might like to have a place in a remote area so all of you could visit without being hassled."  
  
"Dad and I bought and renovated into more like a lodge with extra bedrooms.bathrooms." Olivia's voice trailed off. Hesitant she asked. "You are planning to come back for more visits aren't you?"  
  
Hearing the apprehension John looked back up at her sister. He grinned reassuringly. "Yeah, Livvy. Do you think I can keep these kids away from Dad and the family to long?"  
  
He looked back at the pictures his smile growing. "And as for the house.I don't know what to say." He glanced at his father who now stood holding Aeryanna in his arms.  
  
"You're welcome, son," Jack said in a low voice.  
  
Aeryn stood and took Ian from Olivia. "Do you have the disks?"  
  
"Oh, yeah." Olivia was beaming.  
  
Putting the pictures away John paused, looking between Aeryn and Olivia.  
  
"What disks?"  
  
"Another early Christmas present," Aeryn said. "For the children and me."  
  
"Disk.as in DVD.what a scifi movie.Sesame Street reruns."  
  
Jack sat Aeryanna down. He walked by John patting him on the shoulder and said in a low voice. "No, just your baby bare ass clips."  
  
Shaking his head John turned a tight circle. "No! Dad, you wouldn't."  
  
Ignoring him, Jack picked up the DVD remote. "Aeryn, I was able to find old film of John's first Christmas."  
  
Livvy started laughing. "Not the one where Mom said he kept taking his diaper off?"  
  
"Yes, that the one."  
  
"Gawd no." John moaned as he sat heavy back onto the coach with his hands covering his face.  
  
Finis 


End file.
